East atlantic hurricane season 2144
this article is totality free to being edited,but ask me first The 2144 East atlantic hurricane season is an event in the annual formation of tropical cyclones in the west Atlantic basin. The season has been above average cyclone active,this season was the second most dealiest season on record Basin history The season officially began on August 1 and will end on December 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the East Atlantic basin This season beginned in august and finished in december this season was an above cyclonic activity,and there were no cyclones out of season,it was the second more intense and second more deadliest ,supassed twelve years later for the season of 2156 ,areas affected was spain,canary islands,madeira,azores,united kindom ,ireland,france,portugal,morroco and occidental sahara spain and canary islands accumulates 98 deaths,20 in portugal territories,includes azores and madeiras,rest of deaths ocurred in other territories tropical storm Alfred On 19 August, the (NHC) began monitoring a isolated a storm for possible subtropical or tropical cyclogenesis. On the same day, a circulation developed on the periphery of this front.the storm beginned to adquire tropical characteristic,because its was nearly stacionary on the next day, above waters with 27 degrees,the system start to organize and NHC declared it a tropical storm, shortly after a brief loss of organization and diminished convection, due to moderate wind shear,downgraded sistem,and later on 22 of august,the sistem dissipated . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . tropical storm Burma On August 28, a circulation developed at the end of a cold front in the northeast Atlantic, with a low pressure area developing within the circulation on the same day. it began to lose its frontal system and acquire subtropical characteristics early on August 30,on September 1 ,Burma reached tropical storm category The next four days, the storm encountered stronger wind shear, and it started to lose tropical characteristics,next two days,the storm disippated near Galicia . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . hurricane Carol On September 8, a circulation developed under an anticiclone, with a low pressure area developing within the circulation on the same day. it began to lose its frontal system and acquire subtropical characteristics on September 12,on 14,Carol reached tropical storm category The next day,Carol reached the category 1, the storm became extratropical on September 17 on British islands,Carol maked very important damages in Ireland and United Kindom,Power outages was over 500,000 in these countries and 7 deaths,Carol quicky dissipated next day . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . hurricane Danny on september 29,an tropical wave ancendancy on latitude and quicky organized into a tropical depression on october 1,in two days ,Danny reached the category 1,but an intense shear,dissipated the sistem on october 3,storm surge killed one man in Corvo island,in azores . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . hurricane Efren A tropical wave moved off the coast of Africa on October 1 gradual organization over the following days,the system rapidly organized, becoming Tropical Depression at October 4 The NHC upgraded the system to Tropical Storm Efren ,poor anticiclone influence,low shear and 28 degrees water temperatures,on October 6 ,the sistem reached the category 2,Efren was an category 2 for four days,but ,increases wind shear ,disipated gradually the sistem in three days . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . major hurricane Francisco On October 12 a tropical wave developed in a 29 degrees waters and very low shear,the system rapidy development and reached the category 5,madeira was completely detroyes,largue damages in spain and portugal,it dissipated over france on October 23 On October 14, the NHC began monitoring a tropical wave The disturbance moved west, organizing into a tropical storm on 16 .because 29 degrees water and very low shear, Francisco intensified at an category 5 on October 19, the system comed to madeira and detroy this island,5 deaths in this island,madeira was evacuated 1 day ago,Francisco advanced over cooler waters and started to weakens ,it rapidily comes to spain as an category 3,heavy waves and rain detroyed much towns and cities in spain and portugal,specially in Sétubal,12 persons died in this city,dead toll was very low,because the prevention evacuations in largue areas of spain and portugal,the system rapidy weakened and dissipated over france at october 23 . . . . . . . . . . . . . major hurricane Gara A largue storm as isolated under the polar anticyclone and start to have tropical characteristics later November 9,water has 27,5 degrees and relatively low shear made the tropical evolution of storm,the storm becomes more powerful and become as an hurricane later in November 12 ,rapidly,Gara intensified as a category 3 hurricane,but increasing wind shear and 23 degrees waters,debilitated the storm,hurricane Gara destroyed canary islands,and made landfall on western sahara and morocco,made 7 deaths,3 in canary islands and 4 in morocco ,damages was over 3 billion in total,the storm dissipated over alboran sea at November 16 . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . tropical storm Hanan a storm being isolated,later in 23 of December ,it started quickly to being tropical,rapidly,reached the tropical storm category,no further intensification happened,Hanan advanced and make landfall on morocco later 28 of december,the storm dissipated next day . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . unused names was Ian,James,Kate,Lian,Maria,Norma,Ofelia,Pedro,Ruben,Stan,Tammy,Ulrich,Vince,Wallace,and Zorma Category:Future Atlantic Season Category:Future Atlantic Seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Olo72 Category:Unusual storms